Save It For A Rainy Day
by sharliestar
Summary: Hermione is homesick, and thinking about her family, then her friends help cheer her up. I dunno, this is my first ever fic, so bare with me, and don't expect too much.


A/N-This is my very first fic EVER, and I know it isn't that good, but you have to start somewhere. So be harsh and review. I am telling you to be harsh!! You can because I have already said it was bad, so you won't have to feel bad telling me. I want constructive criticism, but I don't want flames, OK? But if coarse, you don't have to say all bad things :o).  
  
Disclaimer-The characters and names of places are not mine, they are from the genius mind of J.K. Rowling. I only wrote stuff from her brilliant ideas. Get it? (Got it). Good.  
  
Save It For A Rainy Day  
  
Hermione sighed as she watched the dark, rain-soaked branches of the Womping Willow. She was always gloomy when it rained. But this time her sullen mood had a reason other than just rain. Hermione thought it silly when she discovered that the feeling in her stomach meant that she was homesick. Hermione loved her parents, and loved being with them, but she simply didn't get homesick! Not even when she had spent a whole summer half way across the country with her aunt when she was nine. But nevertheless, the feeling was there, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her friends, Harry and Ron, had asked what was bothering her, but she simply told them she had a stomach ache, and that she was going to go to bed early. Now she sat at the window beside her bed staring out at the rain.  
  
She smiled when she thought about dancing with her mother in the kitchen while making cookies, dough and flour flinging everywhere. And she laughed out loud when she pictured her father's face, walking in on her and her mother waltzing.  
  
Hermione tried not to, but she couldn't stop herself from crying when she thought about how her father put her to bed every night at home. He would take a book from Hermione's book shelf and they would read hours on end from it. It was a book of fairytales called "Dragon Tails and Fairytales". She knew it was a bit childish, but they had done it every night since she was eight, and she wouldn't trade those nights for anything. She had heard the stories so many times she could practically recite them along with her father.  
  
Hermione missed her father reading those stories to her most of all, but she would never get to hear them again. Last week in a letter from her mother, she wrote that when her father was cleaning out her room, he couldn't find the book of fairytales. They said that they were so sorry, and that her cousin that had just visited must have taken it home with her, mistaking it for her copy. Thinking about that made Hermione sniffle, and more tear drops fell down her cheeks.  
  
Just as she was about to get up to go to her bed, the door opened, and a red haired, freckled faced boy popped out from behind it.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing? We thought you were going to bed."  
  
"I, uh...I."  
  
"Well anyway," he said. "we thought we'd come and try to help you feel better." With that Ron came in the room, and with Harry right behind him, they came to where Hermione was sitting. As they were walking over Hermione quickly wiped her tears on her sleeve.  
  
"While we were at Hogsmede today we saw this and thought you might like it." Harry said as he pulled something out of his robe pocket.  
  
Hermione looked down, to see a book with silver letters on the top that read, "Dragon Tails and Fairytales" with the words, SPECIAL EDITION written underneath. Hermione looked up at her friends with new tears in her eyes.  
  
"How did you know?" She whispered hugging the book to her chest.  
  
"Well," Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "A couple of days ago when you ran out of the common room all upset, we didn't know what was the matter, so we looked at the you were reading letter thinking that was what made you upset and read that part about the book. We bought it thinking we could get it for you for Christmas, but..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"We thought we'd give it to you early." Ron finished.  
  
Hermione couldn't help jumping up and hugging her two friends.  
  
"Well, uh," Ron said after a few seconds. "We should probably go now."  
  
"Yeah, the other girls should be up pretty soon." Harry added with a face full of hair.  
  
Hermione let the two boys go, and watched them walk out of the room, feeling completely the opposite of when they walked in. Grinning from ear to ear she ran and jumped onto her bed opening the book to her favorite story. 


End file.
